Kiss or hug?
by park28sooyah
Summary: peluk aku? atau cium aku? atau ke duanya? THIS IS CHANSOO! SLIGHT CHENMIN. BL. BOYSLOVE. GAK JAGO BIKIN SUMMARY. LANGSUNG BACA AJA. DLDR! REVIEW JANGAN LUPA NE


.

.

.

.

.

Cast

Kyungsoo.

Chen

Xiumin

CHANSOO! Slight CHENMIN! BL! BOYS LOVE.

Sumarry: peluk aku atau cium aku? Atau ke duanya?

Gendre: Romance, fluff.

.

.

.

.

Lagi lelah, tapi kepingin banget publish ff chansoo. Karena mereka semangat aku. Maaf kalo absurd, banyak typo, EYD yang tidak bagus. No plagiat. DLDR! Review please^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini EXO telah menyelesaikan konser terakhirnya. Semua member sangat puas dengan segala kerja keras yang sudah mereka kerjakan selama 1 tahun ini. Semua tawa, canda, haru, dan tangis sudah mereka lalui selama setahun ini bersama dengan EXO-L.

Sekarang EXO sedang beristirahat sebelum kembalinya mereka saat musim panas nanti. Tapi tidak semua member bisa beristirahat, seperti Lay yang mulai melanjutkan syuting filmnya bersama dengan hobae di SM. Suho sang leader sedang melakukan promosi film terbarunya. Sang maknae Sehun, sedang melakukan proses syuting film perdananya di Cina. Kai, sedang berada di rumah sakit untuk melakukan pemulihan pasca cedera pada angkel nya. Baekhyun sedang melakukan syuting dramanya. Sementara di dorm hanya tersisa Xiumin, Chen, D.O, dan Chanyeol yang memang tidak memiliki aktifitas lainnya.

"Hyung, aku bosan sekali berdiam diri di dorm" Ucap Chen yang sedang memainkan pspnya di dalam kamar bersama Xiumin.

"nado... ternyata kalau hanya berdiam diri di kamar saja membuat tubuhku menjadi pegal" jawab Xiumin yang berada diatas kasur dan melakukan peregangan kecil.

"uh? Pegal? Bukannya rileks hyung?"

"rileks sih, tapi aku merasa tubuhku perlu di gerakan. Tidak hanya dibawa berdiri, duduk, dan tiduran saja. Itu membuatku pegal" ucap Xiumin sambil memijat-mijat bahu nya.

"aaah... begitu rupanya. Yasudah apakah hyung mau nge gym?"

"aah.. malas.."

"terus hyung ingin melakukan apa?"

"heuum... mungkin renang atau bersepeda?"

"cuaca sedang dingin hyung.." "nanti kau bisa sakit"

"ah.. tak masalah Jongdaeya! Aku ingin berenang. Kita berenang saja ne..." "buing buing" Xiumin mengeluarkan jurus aegyonya pada Chen. Chen yang tidak bisa menolak segala permintaan Xiumin apalagi setelah ia beraegyo, Chen hanya bisa mengangguk kan kepalanya.

"baiklah, kita berenang. Tapi apa berdua saja? Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo?"

"aku mau nya berdua saja sih, tapi kalau kamu mau mengajak mereka ajak saja."

"ah okay, aku ajak mereka dulu" "hyung siap-siap saja ne"

"okaayy"

Chen pun akhirnya keluar dari kamar dan menemui Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo yang berada di kamar.

.

.

.

.

Ceklek

.

.

.

.

Chen memasuki kamar Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo dengan perlahan. Chen sangat tahu kalau Chanyeol baru saja tidur sekitar 1 jam yang lau. Sementara Kyungsoo sudah terbangun dari tadi karena ia sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk member yang berada didorm. Lampu kamar mereka masih dimatikan, tetapi lampu dekat kasur tidak dimatikan. Ia tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang memeluk _baby giant_ nya sambil mengusap-usap rambut hitam sang kekasih. Chanyeol yang tertidur pulas di dalam dekapan Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo yang kembali memejamkan mata untuk menyusul sang kekasih ke dalam mimpi indah membuat Chen kembali memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan pasangan tersebut dan kembali ke kamar

.

.

.

.

.

"ah bagaimana jongdaeya. Apakah mereka ikut?" tanya Xiumin sambil memasukkan beberapa potong baju ke dalam tas miliknya.

"mereka sedang tertidur pulas Hyung. Aku tidak tega untuk membangunkan nya. Jadi lebih baik kita pergi berdua saja ne. Otte?"

"ah keure. Kita pergi berdua." "oh iya barang-barangmu sudah ku siapkan. Kajja kita berangkat" ucap Xiumin sambil memberikan tas milik sang kekasihnya.

Akhirnya Chen dan Xiumin pergi dan meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo berdua di dorm..

.

.

.

.

.

.

"eunghh"

Chanyeol merasakan haus di saat ia tidur. Ia pun memutuskan untuk bangun dari tidurnya. Tetapi Ia merasakan ada tangan yang memeluk pinggangnya dan melihat ternyata sang kekasih hatinya sedang tertidur pulas dengan sangat cantik sambil memeluknya.

Chanyeol pandangi wajah sang kekasih yang sangat menggemaskan itu dari matanya yang terpejam. Hidung yang mancung dan bibir berbentuk hati yang selalu menjadi candu untuknya. Ia tersenyum ketika ia merasakan Kyungsoo makin mengeratkan pelukannya dan membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang miliknya. Chanyeol mengusap-usap rambut milik sang kekasih dan memberikan kecupan-kecupan cinta pada pucuk kepala Kyungsoo dan mengeratkan pelukan pada sang penguinnya.

Kyungsoo yang merasa ada yang mengecup kepalanya secara terus menerus akhirnya membuka mata dan mendongak melihat sang pelaku utama.

"pagi my penguin soo" ucap Chanyeol khas orang baru bangun tidur sambil mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya.

"ugh.. kau sudah bangun?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menerjap-nerjapkan matanya yang sangatlah lucu. membuat Chanyeol gemas dan mencuri ciuman dari kekasihnya tepat dibibirnya.

Cup

 _Blush_...

Kyungsoo yang mendapat morning kiss dari sang kekasih hanya bisa tersipu malu, terbukti dengan adanya semburat merah di pipinya yang putih. Dan kembali membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang sang kekasih.

"aigoo...my baby soo kembali tidur eoh?" "atau baby soo malu?" goda Chanyeol sambil kembali memeluk sang kekasih.

"aah arrasoo... my baby soo malu kan? Iya kan? Baru juga ku cium masa malu. Biasanya kita melakukan hal lebih tap-"

Bruk!

Kyungsoo mendorong tubuh Chanyeol sampai ia terjatuh ke lantai.

"yak! Masih pagi! Jangan mesum" ucap Kyungsoo sambil mengeluarkan jurus andalannya. Mata melotot .

"aish.. sakit kyung" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengusap-usap pantatnya dan kembali berbaring pada ranjang empuknya.

"rasakan!" ucap Kyungsoo cuek sambil membalik posisi tidurnya dan memunggungi sang kekasih.

"hey aku bercanda my penguin.." ucap Chanyeol sambil kembali membalik posisi tubuh Kyungsoo untuk berhadapan dengannya.

"huum" ucap Kyungsoo cuek dan kembali memejamkan matanya. Kyungsoo tidak tidur, ia hanya lelah dan ingin mengistirahatkan matanya saja.

.

.

.

.

"oiya Soo, nanti malam kita akan menghadiri acara Suho hyung kan?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengelus-elus rambut kekasihnya itu.

"iya. Dan sebelum kesana aku ingin membeli bunga untuk Suho Hyung"

"aah.. baiklah. Kau semobil denganku saja ne? Biar Xiumin hyung bersama dengan Baek dan Chen. Aku sangat rindu padamu..." ucap Chanyeol dengan manja sambil membawa Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengangguk sebagai jawabannya kepada Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang mendapat respon dari sang kekasih hanya bisa tersenyum sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"aaah..nyaman sekali memelukmu seperti ini.." ucap Chanyeol dengan nada yang sangat bahagia.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar ucapan Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum didalam pelukan hangatnua. Akhirnya ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap wajah tampan nan rupawan milik sang kekasih, ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh wajah yang tidak memiliki cacat sepersenpun itu dengan usapan lembut, membuat sang pemilik wajah memejamkan mata merasakan rasa cinta yang disalurkan dari usapan tersebut.

"aku mencintaimu park Chanyeol.. sangat mencintaimu" Ucap Kyungsoo sambil memberikan senyum terindah miliknya.

Chanyeol akhirnya membuka mata saat mendengar ungkapan cinta sang kekasih yang memang jarang sekali di ucapkan. Biasanya hanya Chanyeol saja yang mengucapkan _'aku mencintaimu' 'aku merindukanmu'_ kepada Kyungsoo.

"aku lebiiihhhh mencintaimu sayang... sangat sangat mencintaimu ..." "mencintaimu disetiap hembusan nafasku..." "mencintaimu ditiap langkahku" " I love you so much Kyungsoo.." Ucap Chanyeol pada Kyungsoo dan membawa kekasihnya itu ke dalam ciuman yang memabukkan.

Chanyeol menghisap bibir yang sudah membuat candu dirinya itu, ia gigit bibir atas dan bibir bawah Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengikuti permainan sang kekasih dengan menautkan tangannya pada leher Chanyeol. Chanyeol menekan tengkuk Kyungsoo untuk semakin memperdalam ciuman tersebut.

Setelah 5 menit berciuman, Kyungsoo yang merasakan kekurangan oksigen langsung memutus ciuman tersebut. Saliva menetes di sudut bibir keduanya. Chanyeol yang melihat saliva di sudut bibir kekasihnya langsung menjilat saliva tersebut dan kembali memberikan kecupan pada sang kekasih.

.

.

.

.

"terimakasih Chan.." "terimakasih untuk selalu beramaku selama ini." "terimakasih untuk tetap mencintaiku yang cuek ini" "terimakasih untuk tidak berpaling kelain hati" "terimakasih karena sudah menjadikan ku sempurna"

"terimakasih juga untuk tetap sabar menghadapiku" "terimakasih juga untuk segala perhatianmu yang kau tutupi dengam cuekmu" "terimakasih juga untuk percaya padaku" "dan terimakasih juga karena kamu melengkapi hidupku" Ucap Chanyeol sambil kembali memeluk tubuh mungil Kyungsoo.

Setelah berpelukan sangat lama, Kyungsoo akhirnya melepaskan pelukan kekasihnya itu.

"oiya dobi. Apa yang ingin kau lakukan sebelum kita pergi ke acara Suho hyung?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Chanyeol.

"hmmm.. aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu"

"ugh apa itu?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"aku ingin kau.. peluk aku.. atau cium aku.."

"ugh?"

"peluk aku atau cium aku? Atau ke duanya?"

Kyungsoo yang bingung dengan pertanyaan Chanyeol memilih untuk memberi kecupan pada sang kekasih.

Cup

"hei itu kecupan sayang. Aku ingin kau cium" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengempoutkan bibir nya. Kyungsoo yang gemas akhirnya menarik kepala Chanyeol dan menyatukan kembali bibir mereka dan membawa Chanyeol dalam ciuman yang panjang...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END


End file.
